La nouvelle vie du maitre de la mort
by Arianne2b
Summary: Six mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre sa mission de maitre de la mort. Sans pouvoir donner son avis, le voilà expédié à une autre époque pour accomplir son devoir, et pouvoir terminer une mission afin de rencontrer son âme sœur, Loki, par Hel, la fille de celui-ci. Bashing!Dumbledore Puissant!Harry Pairing Harry x Loki (plus tard). [ Arrêtée et bientôt réécrite ]
1. La fin d'une vie obscure

**Fin d'une vie obscure**

La bataille finale était terminée depuis maintenant six mois. Dès le lendemain de celle-ci, il avait rompu contact avec les autres sorciers. Surtout avec les Weasley, car il m'avait pas pu supporter tous les morts. Sa célébrité avait augmenté, et tous lui courraient après, surtout les Femmes pour devenir la prochaine Lady Potter-Black. De toute façon il n'aurait pu avouer au monde sorcier qu'il n'était plus tellement attiré par les femmes.

Son combat contre Voldemort l'avait brisé, car sa volonté de vivre était partie. De toute manière, la magie noire libérée par Voldemort l'avait empoisonné. Il sentait ses veines se déchirer, son sang se glacer, mais il s'en allait vers la libération. Il allait enfin revoir ses parents, et pour cela, alors que la mort venait des a présent le prendre, il sourit.

Harry se retrouva dans un énorme château, qui lui rappelait tellement Poudlard, ou la gare de Kings cross, comme il l'avait pensé la première fois. Une femme l'attendait. L **es** ombres de la pièce convergèrent vers un point devant eux. De cette vapeur sombre, ne tarda pas à sortir une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une robe, qui rappela à Harry, celle des divinités nordiques. Il remarqua aussi que le lieu avait changé. Il se retrouva dans une immense salle noire, qui ressemblait fortement a une salle du trône, quoique un peu lugubre par sin aura sombre et mystérieuse.

 **\- Suis-je mort ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et par Merlin, ou sommes-nous ?**

 **-** _ **Je m'appelle Héla ou Hel, fille de Loki et reine du royaume des morts. Je suis venu faire ta connaissance. Après tout, tu es mon prince et je suis ta reine. Nous sommes actuellement dans le palais, ton futur lieu de résidence**_ _ **,**_ déclara posément la femme en souriant. Cette voix ci lui semblait familière, comme un membre de la famille depuis longtemps perdu de vue. Harry resta sans voix et laissa la femme continuer. _ **Comme l'indique la prophétie, seul Jedusor était capable de te tuer. Maintenant vous vous êtes mutuellement éliminés, tu n'es plus capable de mourir. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé comme cela se faisait que tu restais en forme alors que tu n'as pas bu, ni mangé depuis un mois, alors que tu étais empoisonné ? De plus, tu es le maître de la mort depuis tu en possessions des trois reliques. Si je suis la reine du royaume des morts, tu es mon prince. Ta voie est tracée et quand tu auras accompli ta mission, tu pourras rencontrer ton âme sœur qui t'a attendu si longtemps. Maintenant voyons un peu ton apparence.**_

 _Elle lui présenta un magnifique miroir, dont les rebords étaient incrustes d'onyx. Et ce qu'il y voyait le rendit muet et stupéfait._ Tout son physique avait changé. Tout d'abord, il avait légèrement grandi, lui conférant enfin une taille autre que celle d'un nain. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et changé de couleur. A présent, deux mèches blanches étaient présentes sur sa tignasse… qui n'en était plus une ! Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur nature, nid d'oiseau, pour devenir longs et soyeux. Il avait été vexé de découvrir qu'il avait perdu des épaules mais il avait oublié cet incident, lorsqu'il avait découvert ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes, et cela était devenu un énorme soulagement. Il avait aussi remarqué que dans ses deux billes émeraude, un léger liseré blanc entourait désormais sa pupille, une chose terriblement étrange. Mais sa plus grande surprise fut la marque qu'il possédait sur son cœur. Deux immenses serpents entrelacés en S, qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, et qui couvraient une partie de son buste. Il avait vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas métamorphosé en l'une des nombreuses créatures qui peuplaient le monde magique ou le monde des morts. Cependant, après vérification, il n'avait pu soutenir le regard de son reflet et avait couru à la bibliothèque, après avoir demandé à Hel sa localisation.

Celle-ci l'y avait accompagné et avait commencé a lui apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le monde des morts : Helleim. Elle lui avait parlé de la mythologie nordique et des dieux de l'Yggdrasil, de sa nouvelle magie. Elle lui avait donc laissé devant une bibliothèque remplis d'ouvrages variés et de sujets très différents, moldus ou sorciers.

Pour nerien oublier de ses nouvelles connaissances, et à l'aide de la baguette de Sureau, il utilisa un sort de son invention, et toutes les connaissances des ouvrages qu'il touchait lui restaient en mémoire. Il avait ainsi pu vaincre Voldemort avec ce stratagème, et les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées. Mais il n'avait dit à personne la raison de sa nouvelle puissance magique, et des connaissances qu'il ne devait avoir.Après avoir découvert que Dumbledore le manipulait, il n'avait plus fait _vraiment_ confiance à Personne. A présent, il possédait de nombreuses connaissances, dues à la présence de grandes bibliothèques au manoir Potter et au 12 Square Grimauld, Qu'il avait entièrement épluchés, de même que la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, incluant la réserve.Il passa un long moment a lire et a s'entrainer, n'ayant plus besoin ni de dormir, ni de manger.

Un jour, Hela poussa la porte de la bibliothèque pour l'emmener dans une salle toute Blanche qui contrastait avec le reste du château.

 _ **\- Il est temps que tu commences ta première mission. J'ai besoin que tu retournes dans le passé pour arrêter Jedusor plus tôt. Le déséquilibre qu'il a créé avec sa guerre et ses horcruxes est trop grand pour que je puisse réajuster la situation à moi toute seule. Tu vas donc être chargé de rétablir l'équilibre entre vie et mort.**_ _ **S**_ _ **i, je te dis que tu seras à Poudlard en 1976 ? En même temps que tes parents ? Les détails te seront confiés plus tard je me charge de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Et prends Kenny avec toi.**_

A l'entente de la dernière phrase, le maitre de la mort poussa un gémissement plaintif. Kenny était un elfe de maison mort peu après sa naissance. Freyja les aimait bien et avait donc ramené les elfes à Helleim, juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Elle avait donc élevé Kenny, qui avait la mauvaise habitude d'appeler tout le monde par des prénoms monosyllabiques. Ainsi, Héla était devenu « La », Freyja était devenu « Fé » et Harry était devenu « Ha », des noms qui faisaient rires les deux déesses et enrager Harry. Surtout quand Kenny se baladait a coté de la bibliothèque en chantonnant « Voilà Ha, voilà Ha, qui est toujours là ». Une blague qu'Harry avait toujours trouvé douteuse.

 **-** **Mais Héla, je ne suis pas prêt…** » Il ne put en dire plus qu'il eut la désagréable impression d'être inspiré. Le moment lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait transplané avec Dumbledore, souvenir qu'il voulait oublier, comme tout ceux en rapport avec « ce vieux glucosé » de Dumbledore, qu'il ne parvenait plus à aimer.

L'instant suivant, Héla était seule dans la pièce en souriant. La reine du royaume des morts étira un peu plus son sourire : Harry James Potter venait de disparaître pour devenir Azraël Peverell, Lord Peverell et Maitre de la Mort. Elle allait bien s'amuser à le tourmenter, surtout avec tout le joyeux travail accompli. Après, tout il était l'âme sœur de son père, et donc son futur beau-père, et aussi le premier à rassembler les reliques perdues de Mort. Et donc ses premiers jours en tant que Lord et maitre seront décisifs.

Mais Hel se pensait une jeune femme sympathique. Pour remercier Harry de sa réaction, ou plutôt de son manque de réaction, elle lui envoya de nombreuses copies du reste de la bibliothèque du château, ainsi qu'un guide pour sa nouvelle vie, qui serait très probablement bien meilleure que la précédente, avec son âme sœur a la clef.

 **Réécris le 28/08/2018, afin de ne pas ressembler à une autre fiction. Je m'excuse par ailleurs à l'auteur, car si son texte m'a donné de nombreuses idées, ma sœur qui a fait des bêtises avec le texte, et le mien lui ressemblait trop. Je vais surement réécrire le chapitre 2 aussi, qui ressemble beaucoup trop.**

 **Merci aux reviews qui me l'ont signalé et encore désolé pour le pauvre auteur. On a déjà vole mes textes alors je peux très bien comprendre.**


	2. Nouvelle vie

**Je voudrais remercier pour LauraCaym pour sa review. J'espère moi aussi qu'il y aura plein de péripéties. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas trop tomber directement dans un roman à l'eau de rose**

 **Merci aussi a ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suivent. Il y en a eu beaucoup en peu de temps. Alors voilà la suite (réécrit le 28/08/18)**

 **Dialogue**

Corpus

 _§§fourchelangue§§_

 _ **Texte de document important**_

 **2\. Nouvelle Vie**

Ouvrant les yeux en se redressant d'un bond, il les referma précipitamment car la lumière était bien plus vive que dans la grande pièce blanche où il se trouvait il y a encore peu. Peu après, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en les plissant pour les protéger le temps qu'ils s'habituent à cette nouvelle luminosité. La pièce où il se trouvait le laissa perplexe. En effet, il se trouvait dans une chambre qui avait tout du palace. Il sentit aussi qu'il se trouvait sur Midgard, dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

De plus, face à lui, en plus de Kenny, se tenait un très bel aigle noir, une lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Le port noble, son plumage était aussi noir que l'ébène mais avait des reflets bleu nuit, et la moitié de son bec blanc lui rappelait fortement Hel. Ses yeux en disaient long sur l'intelligence de l'animal. Le maître de la mort comprit alors que l'animal était celui qu'il l'avait réveillé en le pinçant. Cependant, en dépit de cela, il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit de tendre la main vers le volatile. Ce dernier sembla l'évaluer un moment avant de finalement venir se poser sur sa jambe, à portée de main. Du bout de l'index, Harry commença à caresser l'oiseau. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à émettre un bruit à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le croassement. Le maître de la mort réalisa alors de lui-même qu'il venait de faire connaissance avec le familier qui serait sien à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il continua à caresser son nouveau compagnon, avant de se résoudre à prendre la lettre qu'il déplia pour lire.

 _ **Mon cher Harry,**_

 _ **Ton nom est désormais Azraël Arawn Peverell. Tu te trouves dans une chambre de l'hôtel Knight Crow de Avalon Avenue, que l'on nomme souvent AA pour les sorciers ne la connaissant pas. C'est une très grande avenue sorcière de ton monde, et je me doute que tu ne la connais pas. On l'a souvent confondue avec l'ile d'Avalon, mais, celle ci est une partie de Helleim, donc tu ne pourras pas confondre. Ce jour est le quinzième du huitième mois de l'année 1976. Je me suis déjà occupée des détails quant à ton arrivée dans ce monde, en modifiant des mémoires pour que tu aies des papiers légaux. Ton acte de naissance se trouve dans cette enveloppe, mais il te faudra néanmoins les mettre à jour des papiers chez Gringotts a l'aide de ta magie, car tu n'est pas censé être allé en Angleterre depuis longtemps. Tu es Azraël Arawn Peverell, futur Lord Peverell. Tu es né en Angleterre mais tu as passé la majeure partie de ta vie à faire le tour du monde avec un précepteur, car tu es un orphelin depuis tout jeune, ta famille ayant été détruite par des agents de Grindelwald. Ton tuteur étant mort l'année dernière, tu es retourné dans ton pays d'origine, et tu va t'inscrire inscrire à Poudlard. Tu trouveras dans ta valise, en plus des reliques et de tes affaires te rappelant ton ancienne vie, assez de bibelots à rajouter dans le coffre des Peverell, qui doivent venir de tes voyages. Tu dois aussi réclamer ton titre seigneurial, car tu as eu 16 ans. De plus, ta valise contiendra des manuels de conduite pour un sang pur, des manuels pour apprendre et comprendre les différentes créatures magiques et leurs langues, ainsi que sur plusieurs domaines de la magie connus et non connus des mortels, que tu n'as pas encore lu dans la bibliothèque du palais. Veille à tous les apprendre avant de sortir. Je crois que ton fameux sort « Spiritus docere » te sera très utile. Tu aimes apprendre alors vas-y, apprends.**_

 _ **Rappelle-toi bien que la mort est toujours impartiale et juste car pour tous. Elle est également équilibre. Vie et mort sont un et deux à la fois. Tu n'es plus un mortel. Tu ne dois plus regarder avec tes yeux d'être humain mais avec ceux d'un autre niveau. Tu pourra voir la mort des personnes dans leurs yeux, ce que tu pourras appeler des capacités divinatoires. Ta vie avec ton âme-sœur dépend de ta capacité à respecter l'impartialité de la mort. Je passerais de temps en temps te voir, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sera pas seul. Fais toi des amis et des connaissances car je ne serai pas souvent avec toi.**_

 _ **Tu dois par contre t'inscrire a Poudlard, en sixième année. Une feuille contiendra le résultat de tes B.U.S.E.S passés en candidat libre, qui te seront nécessaires. J'ai moi-même effectué les tests pour toi en utilisant tes connaissances.**_

 _ **Bonne chance,**_

 _ **Hel**_

Quand le nouvellement Azraël termina sa lecture son regard était meurtrier. Non seulement, Hel le parachutait en plein dans le passé sans lui demander son avis mais il devait changer jusqu'à son prénom ! Il était si bien dans la bibliothèque du palais ! Elle voulait qu'il fasse une gaffe ? Elle aurait au moins pu garder son prénom. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'Azraël était l'ange de la mort, et Arawn le nom donné au dieu des enfers celtique. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'appelle Death et tout le monde saurait qui il était. Non mais !

Sous le coup de l'énervement, la magie du jeune maître de la mort commença à d'échapper de son corps, faisant trembler la pièce toute entière. Il sentait sa magie en l'ébullition sortir peu à peu et il n'avait pas le moins du monde, envie de se retenir. Mais il le dut car il ne voulut pas faire exploser toute la rue. Il savait que son aura était gigantesque depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient augmentés. Il sortit ensuite le reste des papiers de la lettre, afin de pouvoir les lire tranquillement assis dans sa chambre. Le premier était une fine lettre rédigée à la main et signée magiquement. Hel avait dû obtenir cette signature d'un Médicomage mort. Le second était le résultat de ses B.U.S.E.S. dont il aurait besoin pour s'inscrire à Poudlard.

 **Acte de Naissance :**

 _ **Je soussigné, moi Andrew Charles Smith, Pediatromage, atteste par cette lettre, de la naissance de l'héritier Azraël Arawn Peverell, né le 31 juillet 1960, a l'Hopital St Mangouste. Premier né de Orion James Peverell et Vega Liliane Peverell. Puisse la magie bénir cette naissance et perpétuer la noble lignée des Peverell.**_

 _ **Ainsi soit-il.**_

Il pris alors le second feuille afin de connaître ses résultats.

 **Résultats des BUSES**

 _ **Notes de réussite :**_

 **Optimal (O)**

 **Effort exceptionnel (E)**

 **Acceptable (A)**

 _ **Notes d'échec :**_

 **Piètre (P)**

 **Désolant (D)**

 **Troll (T)**

 **L'élève Azraël Arawn Peverell a** **o** **btenu : 13 BUSES sur 13 BUSES passées.**

 **Matières principales :**

 **Potion O**

 **Sortilèges O**

 **Métamorphose O**

 **DCFM O**

 **Astronomie E**

 **Histoire de la magie O**

 **Botanique O**

 **Options :**

 **Soins aux Créatures Magiques O**

 **Étude de Moldus E**

 **Divination E**

 **Étude des Runes O**

 **Langues Anciennes O**

 **Arithmancie O**

Quand il sentit Kenny venir se réfugier en tremblant dans sa poche, le jeune maître de la mort se calma. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que l'elfe confié par Hel soit blessé par l'un de ses coups de rage pure. Sinon Freyja et Hel allaient le détruire. Respirant un grand coup, Azraël calma rapidement sa magie et bientôt les murs comme le reste du mobilier cessèrent de bouger.

Il commença donc à apprendre les livres, l'un après l'autre, à l'aide du sortilège _Spiritus_ _Docer_ e tous les livres que lui avaient fournis Hel. Il y avait la magie runique, la magie blanche et noire, en passant par le maintien et l'étiquette ou bien aux différents langages de Midgard. Harry pris donc dans sa malle des robes de sorciers frappés du blason familial, pour commencer à se vêtir dignement pour son rang.

Ensuite, le jeune maître de la mort s'approcha de la fenêtre et finit par arriver sur un balcon. La rue en contrebas s'éveillait doucement. La température ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait que la journée à venir serait chaude. Même s'il n'y avait jamais mis un orteil, il avait entendu parler de Avalon Avenue. Il s'agissait de la rue la plus sélective et secrète de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière. Du peu qu'Azraël en savait, celle-ci ne se trouvait même pas à Londres, où se trouvait pourtant la majorité des autres allées Sorcières. Peu y avaient accès et l'on y vendait que des produits de luxe et d'excellente facture. Madame Guipure vendait des uniformes aux enfants Sangs-Purs car les magasins d'Avalon Avenue se refusaient à produire des uniformes scolaires. Quant aux magasins de baguettes, leurs produits étaient uniquement faits sur mesure. Cela voulait dire que nul élève de Poudlard n'avait le niveau pour utiliser une baguette d'Avalon Avenue, car beaucoup plus puissantes qu'une baguette normale. Pour résumé, les enfants Sangs-Purs achetaient leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse car les objets en question étaient trop communs et peu puissants pour sortir de l'une des très grandes boutiques d'Avalon Avenue.

Quand cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Azraël, un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage. Son entraînement comme les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ainsi que son nouveau statut n'avait pu que forger sa magie pour la rendre puissante et dure comme le diamant. Autrement dit, en dépit de ses dix-huit ans, il était parfaitement apte à maîtriser ce que les magasins d'Avalon Avenue vendaient. Il devait aussi se rappeler qu'il n'avait à présent plus que 16 ans et qu'il n'était donc pas « majeur » dans le monde sorcier. Mais il était tout de même un Lord et il pouvait donc faire de la magie comme bon lui semblait, dans la limite de la légalité Il se décida donc de sortir un peu, portant une tenue typique de Sang-Pur, se tenant selon l'étiquette. Il ne voulait pas froisser l'Orgueil des sorciers et encore moins Hel.

Le comptoir que Gringotts avait à AA était cosy et faisait penser à un petit hôtel particulier. Ici, il n'y avait nul besoin d'impressionner les soricers. Après tout, si les gens venaient faire leurs achats sur Avalon Avenue, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'argent et que leur magie pouvait s'accorder avec les puissants articles qui y étaient vendus. De ce fait, les clients n'avaient pas besoin que l'on leurs montre ou rappelle qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre les gobelins à dos car ils en avaient déjà bien conscience. Azraël se rendit rapidement compte qu'il la préférait à l'autre. De plus, il n'eut pas à se diriger vers un guichet car un gobelin vint l'accueillir dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

 **« Que votre or coule à flot.** Salua le jeune maître de la mort en un Gobelbabil mal assuré. Il remercia secrètement Hel de l'avoir forcé à lire le traité sur la bienséance et les coutumes chez les Gobelins et de lui avoir appris la langue gobline. Il lui manquait juste un peu de pratique.

Le gobelin fut si surpris qu'il en resta comme deux ronds de flan avant de se reprendre avec dignité.

 **\- Et que vos ennemis tremblent devant vous. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?** Voulut-il savoir.

 **\- Je souhaiterais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre et mettre à jour mes papiers d'identité dans le pays.** Lui répondit le concerné.

 **\- Bien, je vous prie de me suivre.**

Le jeune maître de la mort le suivit jusqu'à un wagon dans lequel tous deux montèrent.

 **\- A quel coffre nous rendons-nous ?** Demanda le gobelin. »

Son client se contenta d'incliner la tête et d'insuffler un peu de magie dans le véhicule qui se mit en branle sur le champ. Le banquier le regarda à nouveau avec étonnement. En effet, il fallait savoir doser sa magie avec une précision quasi chirurgicale pour guider un wagon vers un coffre en particulier.

Une fois rendu au coffre des Peverell, Azraël utilisa le même procédé pour l'ouvrir, après avoir tracé le symbole des reliques a l'aide de son sang sur la porte. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que le lieu était immense. Par contre, le lieu était ordonné avec un soin maniaque. Cependant, il se contenta de remplir sa bourse de galions, et de poser quelques babioles dans une alcôve qu'il avait créé, en se promettant de revenir explorer son coffre plus en détails plus tard. Après tout, il lui restait à peu près deux semaines avant la rentrée, un temps non négligeable. Sa visite au coffre avait d'abord été un moyen de s'assurer que Hel avait bien fait son travail en le désignant sous le nom de Peverell. Après tout, les coffres des Sangs-Purs ne laissaient entrer que les membres des familles auxquels ils étaient rattachés. Notre voyageur temporel avait donc bien été reconnu comme ayant du sang Peverell par la magie du coffre. Maintenant qu'il était reconnu comme un membre de la famille Peverell, il possèderait une grande influence, de laquelle il pourrait œuvrer afin de contrecarrer Dumbledore et Voldemort, et changer le ministère. Il pourrait même faire renaitre les Six.

Alors que le jeune maître de la mort pensait à ses projets futurs, le gobelin, lui, ne put retenir un frisson. Il n'avait jamais eu un client pareil. Dès qu'il aurait raccompagné ce dernier à la sortie, il se promettait de faire un rapport à son directeur puis de lui demander la permission de mener des recherches. Avec le mégalo qui se prenait pour le roi du monde, mieux valait assurer ses arrières et ne parlons pas de la famille de son client. En effet, si Voldemort descendait bien de Salazar lui-même, il était le dernier membre de la famille Gaunt. Or, les Peverell étaient la famille dont descendaient les Gaunt et les Potter. Toujours selon les traditions des Sangs-Purs, les familles descendantes d'une famille lui devaient respect et obéissance. Le chef de la famille ascendante avait le pouvoir, de ne rien faire, de ruiner ses descendants ou de les soumettre a son avis. Mais des Six premières, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de descendants. Il était le dernier Peverell, les Pendragon avaient disparu il y a de nombreux siècles, les descendants sorciers Wyllt n'avaient jamais reconnu leur Héritage, les DeathAngel et les Yggdrasil ayant changés de planète et la dernière famille avait été oubliée depuis bien longtemps, sauf des autres six, car leur nom ayant été jalousement gardé. Bien sur, Azraël connaissait leurs noms, mais a quoi bon en parler. Les places au Magenmagot restant le plus souvent vide, mais maintenant que la chaise des Peverell avait retrouvé son blason, un nouveau Lord avait été reconnu, les Six allaient pouvoir reprendre du Service. Pour faire plus clair, son client, le futur Lord Peverell, ce gamin, était bien placé pour être une épine dans le pied du mégalo chauve Gaunt et de Charlus Potter, Lord Potter et chef des aurors.

Les papiers d'identité ne furent qu'une simple formalité où il suffit à Azraël d'insuffler à nouveau un peu de sa magie sur du papier prévu à cet effet, en y ajoutant le papier prévu par Hel. Le gobelin se hâta alors de rapidement terminer les procédures et de le déclarer Lord Peverell, car il possédait l'âge réglementaire de 16ans. Après avoir reçu l'anneau Seigneurial, la liste des investissement et des propriétés, une carte de crédit utilisable dans le monde moldu et un coffre d'échange, ce qui lui permettait de transférer ou de prendre des objets entre son coffre et la banque (sauf l'argent qui n'était pas considéré comme objet), le jeune maître de la mort quitta le comptoir en laissant derrière lui un gobelin proche de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Tout en marchant, il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui lui manquaient terriblement. Comme beaucoup, ils étaient morts durant la guerre et Azraël n'avait pas pu les voir durant son séjour à Helleim. Il pensa ensuite à Hel et au royaume des morts, à ce qu'il avait enduré, et pour finir à son âme-sœur. En fait il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que Hel lui avait dit qu'une personne lui étant destinée l'attendait depuis longtemps. Personne ne l'avait aimé de cette façon dans son ancienne vie. Beaucoup d'hypocrites et de personnes voulant richesses et pouvoirs avaient tentes de le courtiser. Alors pourquoi personne n'avait remarque sa préférence nette pour les hommes. Car personne n'avait vu au delà de son masque.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune maître de la mort sortit de sa rêverie et repéra une boutique où l'on pouvait se procurer une baguette sur mesure. Il avait toujours la baguette de sureau avec lui mais elle ne serait guère discrète, et était sensée appartenir à Dumbledore. Pour l'usage quotidien et surtout en public, il se devait de posséder une baguette moins connue. De même, il ne pouvait se permettre de porter la bague des Gaunt, contenant sa pierre de Résurrection. Il devait trouver un endroit ou la mettre.

La devanture du magasin était claire et un enseigne plaqué or, attirait facilement le regard. La devanture avait l'air indémodable, et très belle. À l'intérieur, de nombreux matériaux étaient contenus dans des immenses bocaux. L'instant suivant, une sorcière à l'âge indéfinissable apparut au comptoir. Le jeune Lord remarqua furtivement sur son avant-bras a découvert, un tatouage.Il s'agissait de deux corbeaux entrelacés et perchés sur leurs branches. Azraël n'avait jamais vu un tel symbole à Poudlard pendant les cours ou durant ses recherches avec Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque.

 **« Bonjour, venez-vous pour un achat ou un recalibrage ?** Lui demanda la dame

 **\- Un achat, Madame.**

 **\- Très bien, votre main s'il vous plaît.** Lui demanda la vendeuse en tendant la sienne.

Un peu interloqué par une telle démarche, le jeune maître de la mort finit par s'exécuter. Au moment où il toucha la sorcière, il sentit une légère présence aller à la rencontre de sa magie en la jaugeant sans l'agresser. La présence se retira aussi vite qu'elle était venue avant que la vendeuse de baguette ne finisse par le lâcher. La femme lui présenta ensuite plusieurs bois et cœurs en tous genres. Son ressenti le conduit vers une association entre un bois et un métal (frêne et onyx) et trois cœurs différents (plume de phenix, l'écaille de dragon et le crin de sombral). La femme parut surprise, mais se repris et ne laissa plus rien paraître.

 **\- Vous êtes un sorcier étonnant, M. Peverell. Il est rare pour un sorcier d'avoir plus d'un cœur magique dans sa baguette. Vous avez de la chance, personne ne m'a commandé de baguette en ce moment. Vous pourrez donc venir chercher la vôtre cet après-midi.** » Elle se retira avec tous les composants soigneusement emballés.

Il continua de marcher dans la rue, jusqu'à trouver un magasin qui fabriquait des objets magiques. Il demanda a la vendeuse de lui faire un pendentif avec le blason de sa faille et un bracelet ou il pourrait y insérer la pierre de résurrection.

Dans l'animalerie magique, Azraël se sentit envahit par les serpents qui sifflaient furieusement en fourchelangue

 _§§Encore un de ses abrutis§§_

 _§§Laissez moi sortir§§_

 _§§Approche toi un peu que je t'injecte mon venin, humain de pacotille§§_

Le maitre de la mort respira un bon coup et siffla furieusement _§§SILENCE§§_

Tous les serpents se turent et Azraël pu faire ses achats. Il prit un œuf dont personne ne savait la provenance, qu'Azraël reconnu comme un œuf de phenix noir, et qu'il acheta donc à un prix dérisoire. Il lui faudrait le faire couver dans les flammes et la chaleur de la mort pour qu'il puisse voyager au delà de Midgard. Il acheta aussi un bébé serpent magique, dont le propriétaire voulait se débarrasser, et qui ressemblait beaucoup a un basilic, mais il fit semblant de ne rien savoir sur sa race, même quand le propriétaire le lui demanda. Il venait tout de même d'acheter deux animaux rares pour très peu cher a cause de l'ignorance du gérant face a ses créatures.

Une fois ses achats terminés, le jeune maître de la mort se dirigea vers sa dernière étape : une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Azraël s'était décidé de s'offrir une garde de robe neuve et complète, chose que Hel n'avait apparemment pas jugé important. Quand il entra dans le magasin, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la boutique qu'il lui fallait. En effet, des robes de sorciers et autres vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres étaient exposés. Se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la boutique, le jeune maître de la mort vit uniquement des clientes, mais il se concentra en la personne de trois sorcières, dos à lui.

La plus âgée devait sûrement être la mère des deux autres car on pouvait deviner que le temps avait commencé à faire son œuvre sur elle. A côté d'elle ou pouvait trouver deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde. La fille brune fut celle qui se retourna la première vers Azraël, et c'est à ce moment-là que le temps se figea. Comment ne pas reconnaitre celle qu'il détestait par-delà la mort, au même titre que Voldemort ou Dumbledore.


	3. La vie pourrie de Loki

**3\. La vie pourrie de Loki**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient depuis des siècles sur Asgard. Loki se faisait entraîner par son frère, Thor, sur des champs de bataille où il utilisait sa magie pour protéger leurs hommes et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs adversaires. On donnait à Loki un bout d'Asgard à Gouverner, puis on lui retirait, prétextant qu'il n'était plus apte, qu'il était seul, ou bien d'autres choses. Il passait aussi son temps a lire et a apprendre a contrôler et a développer sa magie. Il adorait sa magie. Il aimait faire des dons de magies a Magia, ou bien aller se ressourcer tels les anciens mages de Midgard.

Lorsqu'il ressentit la première fois ce tiraillement dans sa magie, ce fut lors d'un après-midi, alors qu'il tentait de ressentir sa magie pleinement, pourtant il avait failli ne pas le ressentir. Il était en train de percevoir un fin lien magique qui semblait tirer doucement sur sa magie, comme pour lui demander de le suivre. Se concentrant sur le lien, il laissa sa propre magie le guider jusqu'à celui ou celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce fil de magie.

Il aperçut alors le monde de Midgard s'ouvrir devant lui et il poursuivit à sa grande surprise son chemin jusqu'à la Terre. Il s'imagina pendant un instant qu'un Dieu, ou plutôt une Déesse avait dû tomber là-bas par hasard et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour revenir. A la place, il tomba dans une ruelle étrange. Là, se tenaient des dizaines de personnes, portants des types d'habits que Loki n'avait jamais vus ailleurs sur Midgard. C'était un lieu chargé de Magie, et Loki aperçut avec émerveillement des enfants jouer avec des créatures étranges et magiques. Un jeune enfant se tenait devant lui et lui donna une jolie fleur multicolore. Il se sentit pris dans une Magie qui l'amena dans une clairière ou des personnes entamaient un chant rituel en l'honneur des morts. Il entendit son nom employé, ainsi que ceux de nombreux autres dieux possédant la magie, pour finir par Magia elle même. Et il fut surprît de voir que ces mortels lui demandaient sa bénédiction, sans ruse ou arrières pensées maléfiques, et il leur accorda, en envoyant un peu de sa magie d'Ases dans le rituel. Il vit de nombreux humains pleurer de joie et le remercier avec des prières silencieuses. Il était abasourdit que des mortels pratiquent encore la magie sur Midgard. Cette planète avait perdu son intérêt pour le Dieu depuis la chasse des sorciers, et la disparition de leurs cultes respectifs, la durée de vie étant beaucoup moins longue que les autres peuples d' Yggdrasil. Mais en voyant ce qui ressemblait a un rituel druidique, Loki repris espoir que Midgard redevienne une planète fréquentable.

Il vit tout à coup des personnes arriver de nulle part, d'une façon différente de la téléportation qu'il utilisait sur Asgard. Ces personnes levèrent des bouts de bois et l'un d'entre eux dit :

 _-_ _ **Sonorus**_ **STOP ! Aurors du ministère ! Abaissez vos baguettes. Ce rituel est classé comme magie noire et il est interdit de le pratiquer. Rendez vous ! Vous serez ultérieurement convoques au ministère pour un interrogatoire.** _ **Finite**_

Loki vit ensuite les participants de rituel, qui venait a présent de se terminer, refuser de se rendre a ces « Aurors ». Commença alors un début de bataille tandis que les participants disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Loki, qui se sentit d'Humeur généreuse, protégea les druides avec sa Magie, et reçu en retours des regards émerveillés et pleins de gratitude. Il voulut ensuite partir pour Asgard mais une présence l'en empêcha. Elle s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'il la reconnu, il en resta bouche-bé.

\- **Héla ?**

Loki avait passe un excellent moment avec la déesse de la Mort. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vie, car ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis de nombreux siècles. Tout comme elle, il était un solitaire, mais sa fille lui avait dit que la personne qui lui était destinée allait bientôt faire surface. Mais il n'avait pas eu droit a de plus amples informations. Et il s'était surpris a en être déçu. Car cela ne faisait il pas de nombreux siècles qu'il attendait une personne capable de remplir son âme brisée. Une personne capable de voir au delà des apparences qui serait capable de croire en lui. Mais sa petite Hel semblait de plus en plus accablée et triste et Loki avait décidé de se rendre sur Midgard plus souvent afin de voir sa Petite chérie. Depuis le jour ou une partie de son visage avait fondu, Loki ne l'avait plus vu. Odin l'avait banni, comme il avait banni ses deux fils avant elle. Il avait détruit sa famille, et Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ne voulait il pas devenir grand-père, comme beaucoup d'Ases ? Il devrait méditer la dessus de longues journées pour essayer de trouver la réponses a ses nombreuses questions. Mais il pourrait aussi se renseigner sur les Sorciers Midgardiens car il se souvient que son père lui en avait parlé car leur famille y était associée.

Apres être retourné dans ses appartements, Loki avait commencé a chercher des références aux sorciers Midgardiens dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Il avait découvert qu'apparemment leur famille se faisait appeler Yggdrasil et qu'il pensait les sorciers et les créatures magiques éteintes suite a la chasse aux sorcières.

Loki attrapa alors un livre Midgardien et commença alors à étudier leur Magie, si différente mais si semblable a la sienne…

 **NdA :** **Voilà un petit chapitre sur Loki pour le moment (Je le trouve un peu ennuyeux mais il fallait présenter l'autre partie du couple, avant d'enchainer sur de nombreux chapitres sur Harry). Le prochain contiendra la confrontation entre Bellatrix et Harry. Le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant car je reviens de vacances et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le poster avant de partir et il n'était pas près à mon départ. Je tiens aussi a préciser que j'ai un rythme de publication très peu fiable et que je pourrais poster la suite d'un chapitre le lendemain comme six mois plus tard. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans les favoris ou qui la suivent. Vraiment merci a tous.**

 **Réponses aux reviews (je sens que je vais dire beaaaaaucoup de fois merci mais je suis comme ca ne cherchez pas a comprendre). J'adore y répondre.**

Pika-Clo : Merci a toi, mais la confrontation n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais dans le chapitre 4. En fait celui ci devait être le second chapitre mais je pense que je ne vais pas faire grand-chose au début avec Loki. Du coup je l'ai mis avant.

Melodie Zik Spirit : Ah ! Je pense que je vais étonner beaucoup de monde et rajouter un peu de mythologie nordique dans la confrontation. Mais pour ca il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre. Merci infiniment pour ta review.

Hinanoyuki : Merci a toi aussi de me prévenir pour les erreurs. Je ne prends pas de Beta car je corrige tout plusieurs fois par moi même, mais il arrive que certaines choses m'échappent. J'ai changé ou rajouté des mots dans le chapitre deux. Par contre je n'ai pas vu dans le chapitre un. Je pense que Harry mangera du chocolat si Bellatrix lui en donne. Maintenant qu'il est le maitre de la mort cela va changer des choses sur lui. Mais on verra au chapitre 4.

Amber Woods : Merci du post. La réaction d'Harry/Azraël sera peut être un mélange de discrétion et d'explosion, qui sait ? Pour Andromeda, étant l'ainée de plusieurs années, elle a déjà fini Poudlard et pour fuir son mariage arrange, elle s'est déjà enfuie et mariée a cette époque et a donc déjà été reniée de la famille Black. Donc on ne la verra pas da la fic.

Bloodynirvana : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Ta premier phrase me fait aussi penser a mes amis d'avant qui adoraient me faire des compliments pour arriver a me voler les feuilles ou j'écrivaient. Malheureusement ils rataient toujours…

Ange (En anonyme) : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et que la suite était plaisante. Franchement j'ai pas grand chose a dire, a part de te remercier pour la review.

Shunshu : bon día y muchas gracias. Escribo un poco espagnol. Epero que me endedies. Pero no actualizo tan rápidamente. Buena lectura. Perdón por las errores y los acentos.

LauraCaym : Merci pour ta review. Personnellement je pense qu'Harry a assez vécu pour gagner en maturité et je n'aime pas trop les fics ou il reste un adolescent puéril car cela ne colle pas avec ses actions. Il est, en tant que héros, être tout sauf immature et je pense que c'est ce qui le rend si spécial et intéressent. Je pense qu'étant surveillé et pouvant s'exprimer sans qu'il ne soit célèbre lui permet de montrer qui il est vraiment, la maturité allant avec. En somme, je suis de ton point de vue. Si tu trouves mes chapitres détaillés, tu auras plus de mal avec celui ci. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à rendre le personnage de Loki un peu philosophique.

Cocolita1804 : Si tu as lu toutes les fics ou Harry remonte dans le temps (comme moi, sans me vanter), surtout les plus anciennes, il y en aura quelques unes qui auront beaucoup de ressemblances. J'ai pioche beaucoup d'idées dans deux trois fic sans garder les idées des auteurs, pour respecter leurs travaux. Le crossover avec Avengers était quelque chose que je voulais essayer, donc voilà. J'en ferai surement un avec Teen Wolf, pour un défi de mes amis. Mais je pense que cette fois ci l'attente a été plus longue (vive les vacances). Je posterai la suite très vite donc pas d'attente. Merci de tes reviews et a bientôt chez Lustrucru & Co.

shateful : Je suis sure que cela va être un grand suspense jusqu'à la rentrée a Poudlard d'Harry. Entre savoir ce qu'il va faire a Bellatrix ou comment il va gérer Dumbledore & Co, il y aura beaucoup de choses a faire. Merci a ton post.

Magda.B : Merci a toi. Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens. Il y a toujours des fics qui commencent bien, et toc plus de suite depuis des années. Des fois j'enrage seule avec mon clavier et ce n'est pas beau à voir donc je poste la suite rapidement. Et voilà !

Malika-Iblis : Sérieusement, et avant de commencer, ton nom me fais trop penser a une fic ou Harry est adopte par Snape mais dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre. Donc voilà la suite. Nous sommes en train de mourir de rire ma sœur et moi, car tout le monde veut la suite et j'ai l'impression d'écrire toujours la même chose pendant que cette folle s'amuse a me faire des grimaces et a se prendre pour mon perroquet. Bon pas très engageant. Merci pour ta review.

Miss green rabbit : Cette paaauvre Bellatrix, pourquoi tout le monde lui en veux. Snif. Masi rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour voir si elle s'en prends plein la tête -D

Neko Kirei : Heureusement que c'était intéressent sinon Ariane serait en train de mourir sous les reviews indignes de personnes pas contentes. Mais Arianne va faire connaître la suite dans pas très longtemps par ce qu'Arianne adooore répondre aux reviews a le troisième personne, même si ca fait un peu bizarre… merci a toi. Xxx

TeZuKa j : Merci a vous pour la review. J'espère que beaucoup de monde est content. Les prochains chapitres arriveront bientôt, donc bonne future lecture. Bonne continuation

avion en papier : Avant mon petit remerciement je tenais a exprimer ma petite opinion : Mince, pourquoi c'est si évident ! Je suis vraiment trop prévisible c'est injuste… Mais oui il y aura une confrontation Harry/ Bellatrix dans le prochain chapitre. En espérant ne pas être trop prévisible par la suite. Voilà je peux des a présent remercier avion en papier pour sa review.

Maud (annonyme) : Merci pour la review. J'espère aussi que tout ce passera bien. Ce qui veux dire que j'ai internet a sortir la suite rapidement car ma sœur a essaye de me piquer ma clé USB pour avoir la suite de mon chapitre. Mais il ne faut pas lui dire qu'elle n'a pas pris la bonne. Chuut !

baekjeong : Merci a toi de laisser un post. On va dire que mon cahier de la charge est… un peu trop chargé. A la base cela devait être uniquement un changement d'époque, mais ma main a écrit de nombreuses idées plus folles les unes que les autres sur les Avengers, donc j'ai fait un crossover. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours si je vais faire aller Harry à Serpentard. Pourquoi pas en faire un tout petit et tout gentil Poufsoufle. Bon… Bon.. Ca va il ira a Serpentard, car c'est la seule chose qui peut aller avec les futures personnes avec qui il restera. Mais ca ce sera la suite de ses vacances et donc pas pour maintenant. L'écriture de l'histoire est en cours, et on va dire que le chapitre 4 et le début du chapitre 5 sont pour le moment un peu développer et donc potables. Le chapitre 4 ne devrait donc pas tarder. Je n'aime pas vraiment garder les chapitres en avance, pour éviter de les retoucher trop et que cela finisse pas devenir n'importe quoi, donc je les postes assez vite après les avoir termines. Même si des fois ils sont courts et ne veulent pas dire grand-chose.

 **Ouf ! Terminé. Maintenant j'ai enfin fini. A bientôt tout le monde pour la suite**


	4. Prise en main

_Bonne anne 2019 a tous. Voilà la suite… Je posterai demain le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction intitulée Liens du cœur, un HPSS concentré sur les veelas. Bonne lecture_

 _Disclamer : comme d'habitude. HP et les Avengers ne m'appartienent pas_.

 **4\. Prise en main**

Elle était là, juste devant lui. Tout de suite, un puissant sentiment négatif envahit son esprit et il savait que dans un instant une haine presque suffocante allait lui étreindre le cœur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé toutes les années qui avaient suivi la mort de Sirius à chaque fois que Azraël avait pensé ou croisé la brune. Cependant, aujourd'hui, sur le pas de la boutique, il ne parvint pas à ressentir cette puissante rage qui l'habitait habituellement, il ne ressentit absolument rien. Bien que gardant un visage froid à l'image de son nouveau statut, cette absence de réaction sentimentale le désarçonna avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement. Cela devait encore être un coup d'Héla. Non seulement, elle avait fait joujou avec son physique et sa situation mais également avec ses sentiments et ses ressentis. Quand le jeune maître de la Mort allait rentrer à Helleim, il allait faire ce qu'il faut pour lui parler et ils allaient avoir des mots. Dans une situation pareille, le minimum était de laisser le mode d'emploi complet au principal concerné, non ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir droit a ses sentiments ? Il n'avait pas le doit a sa vengeance dans cette nouvelle vie ?

La jeune fille le regardait avec une curiosité qui n'avait pas tardé à se transformer en intérêt, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Il était juste en train de regarder la malice de ses yeux qui se transformerait bientôt en folie et qu'il avait tellement détestée. Cette folie qui l'avait fait tuer tous ceux qu'il aimait au nom de Voldemort. Il se voyait en train de sortir son sabre et de la décapiter, il se voyait en train de lui arracher les membres un a un, il se voyait en train de faire apparaître sa faux et de lui arracher l'âme, ou bien encore en l'immolant dans le long feu de la mort. Mais il ne finit par plus pouvoir bouger comme il le souhaitait et il ne pu que regarder ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son esprit qui le fit fléchir. Il croyait en avoir termine avec les bouts d'âme de Voldemort de son ancienne vie Mais il sentit tout de suite que cette présence était différente et surtout beaucoup plus puissante. Il ne contrôlait même plus son corps, a présent. Qu'avait encore fait Héla. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était sur que c'était elle, et le rire grave qu'il entendit dans son esprit confirma ses doutes. Tu me le paiera, Hel de malheur.

Bellatrix s'ennuyait ferme dans ce magasin d'Avalon Street. Elle ne connaissait pas le nouveau venu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, de ça elle en était certaine. Pourtant, il devait avoir son âge. Il se dégageait de lui une aura vraiment peu commune et si elle n'avait pas été déjà en contact avec des mangemorts, elle aurait pu en frissonner d'appréhension. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi curieux. Elle avait entendu parler d'une noble et ancienne famille qui avait cette particularité mais à cet instant même, elle ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom dessus. Un instant plus tard, un patronus apparut devant le jeune homme et lui parla dans une langue inconnue a tous, ce qui assombrit son regard et le fit partir un peu précipitamment.

Alors qu'Azraël pestait contre Héla, un patronus apparut. C'était un sombral, de l'inégalable et irritable fouineuse déesse de la mort. L'ancienne langue nordique n'avait plus de secret pour lui, il compris donc son message. « Je vois que tu as découvert assez rapidement la barrière de sentiments. J'essayerais le plus souvent de t'envoyer cette forme afin de ne pas susciter de questions, afin que tu reçoives des explications. Lorsque tu percevais ces personnes avec tes anciens sentiments, la barrière fera tampon jusqu'à tu les juges sur leurs actions présentes. Maintenant sort précipitamment avec un air préoccupé et trouves toi une demeure digne des Peverell. Héla, ta chère et tendre déesse préférée ». Le patronus s'évanouit de lui même et Azraël sortit ainsi que lui avait dit la reine de Helleim.

Il se dirigea un peu plus bas d'Avalon Street, devant ce qui ressemblait a une agence immobilière magique. Il demanda au vendeur si d'immenses terrains vierges ou des forets étaient à vendre, et celui ci, qui ne devait pas avoir souvent de nouveaux clients se fit un plaisir de rechercher tout ce qu'Azraël lui demandait. Celui ci devint donc l'acquéreur de 3 magnifiques forets, dont 2 possédaient des manoirs en bon état sur les terres. Il choisit d'acheter en plus, un petit manoir dans Londres, pour les affaires, et un immeuble en construction sur le chemin de Traverse. Ses achats effectués le propriétaire lui remis les documents de propriétés et se dépêcha de retourner a l'hôtel afin de poser tous ses achats.

Azraël se rendit ensuite au ministère de la magie afin de passer son permis de transplanage et de réclamer ses droits sur la Seigneurie Peverell, afin de terminer son entrée dan sa nouvelle vie.

Une fois tous les document et papiers signés (et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. _Ou les bureaucrates trouvaient ils la place pour ranger tout ca bazar ?_ ), il s'était empressé de se diriger vers ses nouvelles propriétés. Il avait commencé par le manoir de Londres. Il était renté et était allé dans la cave de la demeure, puis il avait brisé le Pierre angulaire (1) de celle-ci. Il l'avait remplacé par une autre ou on pouvait désormais lire l'expression _« Propriété de la famille Peverell depuis l'année de son renouveau sur Midgard »_. La magie du maitre de la mort avait fourni de puissantes protections et permettait enfin aux anciens propriétaires de ne pas pouvoir récupérer leur demeure. Il créa aussi une barrière de protection et de reconnaissance par le sang. Il refit les mêmes manipulations sur les trois autres propriétés qu'il avait acquises. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la plus grande foret, ou il allait construire son manoir, il s'émerveilla de la taille de celle-ci, puis il se prépara magiquement a utiliser la magie tel le Mage qu'il était devenu. Il se plaça en position de méditation profonde dans la plus grande clairière, a la limite Sud de la propriété, ou il appela a lui la Terre mère, et la Magie, pour qu'elles modèlent sa demeure telle qu'il l'imaginerait. Sa magie pulsait en accort avec celle environnante et dans une immense explosion, et alors qu'il ferma les yeux, ébloui, il s'effondra.

Lorsqu'Azraël se réveilla, il se trouvait devant un immense château magique qui était en de nombreux points, très ressemblant de Poudlard, mais qui était mille fois plus magique et accueillant, de même que sa conscience se faisait sentir. Une âme jeune qui prenait a peine conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Alors qu'Azraël bénissait le château et plaçait de très nombreuses protections sur la pierre angulaire, il s'adressa à l'âme de la demeure.

 **\- Bonjour a toi, ma belle et grandiose demeure magique, salua Azraël. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton âme est jeune et pleine de vigueur ne peut qu'illuminer ces terres. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, car durant la jeunesse, la connaissance te manquera.**

 **\- Bonjour a vous, Maitre, me répondis une voie féminine et chaleureuse dans mon esprit. Je me sens parfaitement bien depuis que Dame Magie a crée mon âme. Il me reste tout de même quelques questions…Ais-je un nom ? Que suis-je exactement pour vous ?**

 **\- Tu as une âme de curieuse ma belle demeure, tout comme moi. Que dirais tu de t'appeler Pyxis, la boussole, avec bien sur le petit surnom de Pyx'. Ainsi tu guideras les égarés et m'aidera a rétablir l'équilibre voulue par la mort.**

 **\- Je vous aiderai, maitre. J'accueillerai les âmes des égarés et, veillerais sur votre famille et votre foyer, lui répondit la belle Pyxis.**

 **\- Me permet tu d'entrer, Pyx'. Je dois encore créer une pierre angulaire qui nous permettra de se protéger des êtres malveillants.**

Azraël entra alors dans le château et se dirigea vers les étages inferieurs, non loin des cachots. Magie avait vraiment pensé à créer des Geôles. Il sentait l'âme de Pyxis venir à sa rencontre. Il créa une salle entièrement magique, qui contenait un gigantesque cristal, qu'Azraël était en train d'alimenter en Magie, pour fournir l'énergie nécessaire a Pyxis pour continuer à exister et prospérer. L'énergie lui permettait même de posséder un corps magique uniquement dans la demeure. Il créa aussi une pierre angulaire, qu'il lia au cristal, sur laquelle il plaça toutes les protections, de toutes les magies qu'il connaissait.

Au même moment, au manoir Potter, Charlus et son fils petit déjeunaient.

James eut à peine le temps de voir que son père se saisissait de la Gazette du Sorcier que l'instant suivant, il se retrouva aspergé par du café. Charlus avait été si surpris qu'il avait recraché le thé qu'il était en train de boire sur son fils, mais loin de se préoccuper de cela, il resta encore un moment devant le journal, incrédule. Apres plusieurs minutes et des dizaines de questions, James n'espéra plus de reposes de son père. Il se contenta de l'observer, et levant les yeux, James constata qu'il était en train de lire avec effarement l'article de la une.

\- Désolé James, il y a un problème, Il faut que j'y aille. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je dois vraiment aller voir de quoi il retourne. Déclara Charlus en quittant la pièce.

Quand il lut le titre de la une, il suivit le modèle de son père et recracha son Earl Grey sur la chaise devant lui, à présent vide.

« **Oh ! Un Peverell de la lignée maitresse! Voilà une nouvelle bien réjouissante, et une année qui s'annonce bien intéressante et sûrement très amusante. S'exclama le Choixpeau en souriant comme le directeur ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Apres que celui-ci ait lu la lune de la même Gazette. Si les Quatre sont de retour, la société n'en serait que plus bouleversée.**

 **\- Tais toi, chapeau de malheur !** » Lui intima ce dernier en prenant de quoi écrire.

Azraël aperçut un hibou grand duc se diriger vers sa chambre. Il savait que l'oiseau n'allait pas recevoir un très bon accueil de la part de son aigle, qui ne restait pas souvent dans la volière et préférais venir lui mordre les doigts. Quand le hibou arriva sur la terrasse, Legend, l'aigle d'Azraël, commença à battre des ailes pour éloigner l'intrus sur son territoire (son perchoir humain). Le nouveau venu prit en compte l'avertissement et n'osa pas s'approcher du destinataire de la lettre qu'il portait, mais déposa la lettre sur le bureau, puis s'envola vers Poudlard.

 **\- Retourne a la volière Legend et laisse moi tranquille,** assena Azraël d'un ton polaire, alors que l'oiseau recommençais a le mordiller. **Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà mort, saleté d'aigle**.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que le courrier portait le sceau de Poudlard. Soupirant d'énervement à la pensée d'Albus Dumbledore, Azraël décacheta le courrier et commença à le lire. Le vieux sorcier y disait qu'il avait vu que l'école l'avait inscrit d'office pour la rentrée. Cependant, il souhaitait avoir un entretien avec lui avant de maintenir son inscription. En constatant cela, le sourire du jeune maître de la Mort se fit carnassier. Après tout, si Dumbledore voulait le chercher, ils allaient le trouver mais le vainqueur de la confrontation ne serait pas celui qui s'avançait déjà en se pensant gagnant.

 **\- Si tu aimes toujours pincer Legend je crois que je vais avoir un petit travail pour toi…**

Quand Albus reçut la réponse de l'adolescent, il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Une bien sale bête lui avait été envoyée, une qui avait failli lui faire perdre trois doigts. Ensuite, l'expéditeur s'était contenté de s'adresser à lui sous le simple nom de Dumbledore, omettant volontairement tous ses titres, comme s'il était un sorcier lambda. De plus, il avait ajouté que la prochaine fois que le vieux sorcier oublierait de s'adresser à lui en tant que Lord Peverell, il allait le dénoncer auprès des autres sangs-purs pour irrespect à un lord. Pour finir, en tant que membre de la famille Peverell, il était le descendant de Salazard Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor. Par conséquent, la moitié de Poudlard lui appartenait. Ainsi, il n'avait à se justifier de son inscription pour l'année scolaire à venir. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, l'adolescent pouvait même venir s'installer au château comme résident permanent. Dumbledore fut furieux. Et sous les rires du Choipeau magique et des anciens directeurs, il vitupéra pendant des heures sur le nouveau Lord Peverell qui allait ruiner ses plants pour les familles de lumière.

Au loin dans son château nouvellement bâti Azraël éternua et se demanda ce que Bubus Dumbledore était en train de fomenter contre lui.

Le poisoin : Merci pour la review. Effectivement Pétunia dans une boutique sorcière n'est pas une bonne idée. Je poste les chapitres au fur et a mesure que je les écrits, et je posterai surement le prochain la semaine prochaine car il est quasiment fini. Donc l'histoire est en cours de publication et en cours d'écriture… Mais je finis toujours mes histoires même si je mets de longues années de réflexion et d'écriture.

Neko Kirei : problème réglé avec l'auteur, merci. J'espère que la suite a été plaisante

Angelyoru : Merci pour le post. Effectivement Héla réserve encore de nombreuses surprises et malheurs a notre pauvre Ryry… J'aime beaucoup a penser a Harry avec une autre apparance (quand je posterais l'autre crossover Avengers-HP ma replique aura du sens -)

Bloodynirvana : Mes amies sont de vraies folles (et elles le savent vu que je le répète très souvent). Je fais de mon mieux pour me motiver mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal…

Cocolita1804 : Je souhaite vous commander des pates, Lustucru Corporation. Ainsi que vos magnifiques gants de cuisines qui parlent. Merci pour la review (et j'ai effectivement lues beaucoup d'histoires. aux dernières nouvelles c'était 2000 et mes amies ont piqué une crise).

CelesteDiam1789 : j'espère qu'elle a été plaisante, la suite arrive très vite…

Soin96 : Merci beaucoup cela fait très plaisir. Espérons que ce chapitre plaise autant que les autres

Dhenys : la voilà mais avec beaucooup de retard. J'ai été prise dans les révisions du Bac Blanc et je m'en excuse.

Viroce : Merci pour ton post. Franchement ca fait plaisir de savoir que ca plait a des gens. J'écris principalement pour me sortir des idées de la tète et je dois dire que j'ai été forcée par mes amies a publier, car elle me piquaient mes feuilles. D'abord sur Wattpad, puis ici, mais des fois je n'y crois toujours pas

 _ **Fini ! A bientôt pour un autre chapitre**_


	5. des elfes et des hommes explications

**5\. Des elfes et des hommes**

Le lendemain matin, Azraël se fit réveiller par Kenny, a l'aube. Il avait effectivement beaucoup de travail à effectuer avant la rentrée.

Kenny les fit transplaner juste devant un grand bâtiment en haut d'une colline perdue dans la campagne écossaise. La demeure était grande, mais sur le point de s'écrouler.

Son elfe les mena à l'intérieur, qui n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Harry frissonna, il faisait encore plus froid que dehors.

Un vieil elfe à la peau grisâtre et ridée (tout le contraire de Kenny qui semblait rayonner à côté de lui) vêtu d'un vieux costume, se présenta à eux.

-Bonjour, je suis Chef, le directeur de la maison des elfes, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

-Hum...J'aimerais embaucher des elfes à mon service.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie le regard du vieil elfe s'illumina d'espoir et de joie.

-Bien sur, puis-je vous demander à quelle famille vous appartenez ?

-À la famille Peverell.

Les oreilles du directeur frétillèrent.

-Quelle joie de voir que les Quatre commencent à reprendre vie ! Tout comme les Mages renaitront, grâce a la lignée maitresse des Peverell. Par contre, je suis navré, mais nos plus jeunes elfes ont entre 30 et 40 ans. Combien vous en faudrait-il ?

-Environ une centaine. J'ai plusieurs propriétés a remplir, et comme ma famille a été considérée comme éteinte, tous nos elfes nous ont été retirés suite a la Guerre contre Grindelwald. Voici mon elfe personnel, Kenny. Kenny, voici le Directeur, Chef.

\- Enchanté Kenny. Voulez vous des elfes pour un service temporaire ou définitif, monsieur ?

-Définitif, monsieur le Directeur.

-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, lui répondît alors celui-ci.

Il entrèrent dans une grande pièce aussi délabrée où de nombreux elfes étaient regroupés, grelottant de froid autour d'un feu, vêtu de chiffons sales et amaigris. La différence entre Kenny ou même les elfes d'Helleim et ceux-là était flagrante. Les regards de ces elfes étaient comme éteints et Azraël sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse a l'idée que ces loyaux compagnons soient dans une misère aussi grande. Azraël avait toujours adoré les elfes de maison, a Poudlard come dans le royaume d'Helleim.

-Je suis désolé de vous montrer un tel spectacle monsieur, dit le directeur, mais nous avons que très rarement des demandes puisque les seuls sorciers portant un intérêt aux elfes de maison en ont déjà et un ou plusieurs elfes servant une famille sur plusieurs générations. Nous avons essayé de restreindre nos naissances au maximum, mais nous somme tout de même 112. La magie de la maison offert par les sorciers il y a des décennies a déjà disparu, de ce fait elle ne se régénère plus toute seule et nous ne pouvons plus nous nourrir d'elle. Nous survivons comme nous pouvons mais la semaine dernière encore nous avons perdu un elfe à cause de la faim et du froid. S'il vous plaît faites votre choix et offrez une chance à ces elfes perdus de pouvoir enfin vivre en tant que vrais elfes de maison. Le Lord Peverell hocha la tête et regarda en direction des elfes.

\- Mes amis ! S'exclama le directeur. Un maître est venu chercher une centaine d'entre vous, venez vous présenter !

Aussitôt, les regards s'illuminèrent, des sourires remplit d'espoir apparurent sur leurs visages et ils se précipitèrent avec leurs maigres forces vers leur invité. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant eux, essayant de se tenir bien droit, la tête haute.

-C'est dur de les départager, ils ont l'air si plein d'espoir que je les prenne, murmura Azrael, pensif.

Il choisi alors les plus jeunes et les plus vieux elfes. Il prit aussi ceux possédant une sante étant fragile et les malades légers. Enfin il choisi également quelques elfes qui s'étaient spécialisés dans plusieurs domaines : il y avait un architecte, une décoratrice, deux fermiers et quatre elfes spécialisés dans les créatures magiques.

\- Voilà qui est fait, dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Je dois vous payer combien ?

-Pour les elfes entre 30 et 40 ans c'est 100 galions chacun. Pour les elfes spécialisés 150 galions et les plus vieux coutent 25 galions. Ceux avec une santé fragile ne peuvent décemment pas êtres achetés à leur prix initial alors nous vous ferons une...

-Non, non, l'interrompit Harry. Faites moi le prix normal. De toute façon ils vont vite récupérer leurs forces durant le processus de liaison.

-Euh...Très bien, alors en tout cela vous fera 7400 galions.

-C'est moins cher que ce que je pensais...

\- Nos prix ont considérablement diminués depuis que le gouvernement ne s'intéresse plus à nous et que moins en moins de sorciers prennent d'elfes.

Apres qu'ils est discutes des anciens prix, Azraël devint horrifié de la baisse de la demande et des différences de prix des elfes de maisons. Azraël décida alors de faire un geste pour les elfes de maison. Il possédait après tout une immense fortune…

\- Je vais vous payer 10 000 galions, prenez ça comme une excuse de ma part pour ce que les miens vous ont fait subir. A près tout il vous faudra de l'argent pour élever de nouveaux elfes. De plus, je vais restaurer la magie de la maison. Il faudra continuer a élever des bons elfes pour Toutes les futures familles qui en embaucherons…

\- Pardon ?! J-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop monsieur. Nous sommes plus que satisfait que vous donniez une chance aux elfes que vous avez choisis, c'est suffisant.

-Peut-être, mais pour ceux qui restent ? Vous ne pouvez décemment plus vivre dans un tel endroit. Des sorciers avaient offert la magie de la demeure, alors laissez-moi en faire de même. Conduisez moi au noyau de votre pierre angulaire.

Le directeur le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, semblant ahuri, puis des larmes les embuèrent.

\- Je…Je ne sait pas quoi dire. Merci. Je vous y conduis immédiatement, dit le vieil elfe, ému.

Ils descendirent dans un sous-sol sentant l'humidité et la moisissure, puis arrivèrent devant un piédestal où une gemme transparente reposait.

Lord Peverell posa la main sur la gemme et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour laisser sa magie sortir de sa main. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant que la gemme ne commence à scintiller. Ce n'était pas si difficile, mais un tel procédé demandait une intense concentration et était épuisant. Il remplit la gemme à son maximum, sachant très bien que depuis son changement de statut, il possédait une grande quantité de Magie. Apres quelques instants ou Azraël reprit son souffle, une immense vague de magie sortit soudainement de la gemme et inonda la pièce.

\- La maison est en train de recevoir votre magie, monsieur. Elle se restaure ! S'exclama l'elfe, les larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses et ridées.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier réparé par la magie et virent que la maison s'était tout à fait transformée.

Devant ses yeux émerveillés, la magie réparait le sol pourri pour le remplacer par un parquet neuf et lisse, les fissures aux murs disparurent, la peinture retrouva sa couleur originelle, les objets également redevinrent neufs et propres. Une brise tiède vint réchauffer toute la demeure et les fenêtres se réparèrent. Même les fleurs fanées dans les vases reprirent vie. En quelques minutes à peine la maison des elfes était à nouveau sur pied et prête à être habité. Les autres elfes accoururent vers eux, tous les larmes aux yeux, ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant le Maitre de la Mort.

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous remercier ? Demanda le directeur avec émotion.

\- Euh...Eh bien...Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de prendre soin de vos congénères et à élever de bons elfes qui feront la fierté de la famille qui les prendra. Je vais faire ce que je peux de mon côté pour que les sorciers et les créatures magiques prennent des elfes à leur service. Je voudrais vraiment que vous fassiez à nouveau partis intégrante de la communauté sorcière, comme dans le temps. Et n'hésitez pas a spécialisés les elfes selon leurs gouts, je viendrais surement dans quelques mois, car de nombreuses spécialités pourraient m'intéresser…

-Vous êtes vraiment trop généreux monsieur. Vous avez notre profonde et éternelle reconnaissance.

Apres quelques salutations, Azraël repartit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avec Kenny, ils installèrent les elfes de maisons dans les différentes propriétés. Lorsque les elfes firent le serment qui ferait d'eux des serviteurs, Azraël les attacha à la lignée Peverell, leur permettant de ne pas mourir après sa mort, même s'il était théoriquement immortel.

Lorsqu'il rentra le soir extenué, et Kenny lui prépara alors un bain, dans lequel le maitre de la mort s'endormit profondément.

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (ce n'était qu'une ébauche, si certains sont intéressés par les évènements principaux de la fic, je commence a en écrire une autre qui ressemble, mais ou notre héros se retrouvera au temps des fondateurs). L'auteur ayant demandé a ce que j'arrête la publication de cette histoire, je le fais. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous invite donc a lire ma fiction « les liens du cœur », ou la prochaine fiction que je publierai, « le cinquième élément », un crossover HP et Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air.

Bonne continuation a tous et désolé aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.


End file.
